lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
O Cisne
O Cisne é a Estação número 3 da Iniciativa DHARMA, descoberta por Locke e Boone. De acordo com seu filme de orientação, O Cisne foi originalmente um laboratório "onde os cientistas podiam trabalhar para entender as anomalias magnéticas que emanam dessa parte da ilha". Porém, após o "Incidente", um protocolo deve ser seguido no qual duas pessoas devem fazer turnos para Apertar o Botão (introduzindo os Números no Computador) a cada 108 minutos durante 540 dias. No final destes dias vêm outras duas pessoas para substitui-los. A Estação Cisne está localizada na região sul da ilha, aproximadamente uma milha de onde caiu o Vôo 815. Temporadas 1ª Temporada Durante a primeira temporada de Lost, o principal foco foi conseguir acesso ao Cisne, que ainda era conhecido como a "A Escotilha", que foi finalmente obtido com sucesso no episódio final da temporada quando Jack, Kate, Locke e Hurley trouxeram dinamites do navio Black Rock. Quando estavam preparando as dinamites, Hurley viu os Números escritos na entrada da escotilha e correu para impedir a explosão, mas sem sucesso. O episódio termina quando Locke e Jack olham para o longo túnel que leva para dentro da escotilha. 2ª Temporada Na segunda temporada de Lost, os sobreviventes entraram no Cisne, encontrando Desmond, comida, uma sala de estar, e um estranho computador no centro de um "domo". Jack e Locke acabam decidindo fazer turnos formados por duas pessoas de cada vez dentro do Cisne, alternando as vezes de apertar o botão, com Locke acreditando ter significativa importância. Contudo, depois que Locke e Mr. Eko descobriram o Filme de Orientação da Pérola, Locke perdeu completamente sua fé no botão, deixando-se acreditar que tudo aquilo era um experimento psicológico. Eko, por outro lado, sentiu que apertar o botão era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais tarde, Locke convence Desmond de um plano para não apertar o botão. Mr. Eko protestou, entretanto ele é deixado de fora quando Desmond aciona as portas de isolamento. O contador regressivo zera, causando uma "falha do sistema", e os números viraram cinco hieróglifos. Isso causou o que pareceu ser um terremoto. Todos os objetos feitos de metal voaram contra a parede, atraídos por algo com extraordinária força magnética. Locke percebeu que no fim das contas o Botão servia mesmo para algo, assim como Desmond, que age e entra numa pequena passagem escondida no chão da estação, e usa a Chave de Emergência para ativar a Descarga Eletromagnética. 3ª Temporada Uma grande cratera é encontrada onde supostamente se encontrava a Escotilha. Ainda é desconhecido se isto é toda a estação ou só parte dela, que foi destruída após Desmond usar a Chave de Emergência, mas é possível que o Cisne não seja visto futuramente. Em Hurley descobre uma Kombi da Dharma com um Mapa da Estrada que levava até a estação do Cisne. O ocupante da kombi está vestindo um macacão escrito "Work Man" (Operário) com o logo da Iniciativa Dharma. A escotilha :Artigo principal: A Escotilha (exterior de O Cisne) "A Escotilha" foi primeiramente descoberta em 'All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues', acidentalmente por Locke e Boone. Eles então cavaram em volta, sem contar para ninguém até muito mais tarde ainda na primeira temporada. A primeira tentativa deles de abrir a escotilha foi a construção de um grande trebuchet, projetado para balançar um grande pedaço de blindagem do avião contra a escotilha. Esse "tirou saiu pela culatra" quando um pedaço agudo da peça de desprendeu e atingiu a perna de Locke. A segunda tentativa foi bem sucedida, usando a dinamite obtida no Black Rock. O interior da porta da escotilha (não visível do lado de fora) tem escrito "QUARENTENA" pintado de spray. A Vida em O Cisne , Ana Lucia, Jack e Kate n'O Cisne.]] O Cisne foi projetado para que vivessem duas pessoas durante 540 dias, então muitas coisas são necessárias para a sanidade dos ocupantes. Tem dois beliches, uma mesa de ping-pong, um completo sistema de encanamentos incluindo pias e chuveiro (foi notado que a água tem cheiro e gosto de enxofre, implicando que trata-se de uma água subterrânea aquecida geotermicamente tal como poderia ser encontrado numa fonte termal subterrânea), um estoque de comida, músicas em discos LP, literatura, uma lavadora e uma secadora próximas à sala de jantar. Parece que a força geotérmica é a fonte de energia para a estação. Antes da queda do vôo 815, houveram três residentes conhecidos na estação, sendo que os dois primeiros estão (presumivelmente) mortos, Radzinsky e Kelvin Joe Inman, e Desmond. Locke e Jack passaram bastante tempo na estação, assim como Mr. Eko, Michael e Kate. Libby e Ana Lucia morreram em O Cisne, após serem alvejadas a tiros por Michael. Veja também: Exploradores de Estações Filme de Orientação da Estação O Cisne :Artigo principal: Filme de Orientação do Cisne No episódio 'Orientation', pouco após entrar na estação, Desmond indica que Jack e Locke assistam ao filme de orientação. Neste filme, que foi colocado atrás de uma cópia do livro "A Volta do Parafuso", um tal Dr. Marvin Candle descreve as origens e a proposta da estação. A estação O Cisne (referida como estação nº. 3) era uma das várias estações de pesquisa da DHARMA Initiative, financiada pela misteriosa Hanso Foundation. Seu propósito era estudar o eletromagnetismo. Entretanto, após um não esclarecido incidente, um protocolo especial foi estabelecido no local, referido como "apertar o botão". A cada 108 minutos, os números "4 8 15 16 23 42" deve ser digitados no computador. O filme fornece detalhes de como a estação deve ser operada por duas pessoas, trabalhando em períodos de 540 dias (18 meses). No episódio 'What Kate Did', após a reunificação dos sobreviventes da cauda com os sobreviventes da seção central do avião do Vôo 815, Mr. Eko revelou a Locke que ele havia descoberto um outro pedaço do filme em outra estação Dharma, A Flecha. Neste pedaço, um dos muitos cortados por Radzinsky (segundo Kelvin Inman), Dr. Candle fala que o computador deveria ser usado apenas para entrar os números a cada 108 minutos. Usar o computador para se comunicar com o mundo exterior poderia levar ao comprometimento do projeto ou até a um novo "incidente". O Mural O mural é uma grande pintura ao longo da parede de O Cisne. Foi provavelmente criado para fins de entretenimento por habitantes anteriores da escotilha. Thomas tem pinturas similares em seu apartamento. Como mencionado aqui, o produtor executivo Jack Bender é o autor deste mural. O computador :Artigo principal: Swan Computer O computador é o que é usado para entrar com os números a cada 108 minutos. Quando o contador regressivo passa abaixo de 4 minutos, um alarme dispara avisando que os números devem ser entrados. Um dos ocupantes da estação digita "4 8 15 16 23 42", e aperta "EXECUTAR". Foi revelado, nos episódios 'What Kate Did' e 'Three Minutes' que o computador podia ser usado para comunicação, como Michael se comunicou com alugém afirmando ser seu filho Walt. Michael recebeu instruções de como encontrar o acampamento dos outros. Em A Pérola, uma estação como O Cisne, foi encontrado um registro da história do computador de O Cisne funcionando para apertar o botão. Quando o botão não é apertado uma falha do sistema ocorre. Segurança e Hurley no depósito de armas]] Na estação O Cisne há um cofre de armas, contendo uma quantia ímpar de armas para um dito esforço científico, incluindo pistolas e sub-metralhadoras. Tem uma porta trancada com uma combinação, que foi trocada muitas vezes. Foi usado como cela para o falso Henry Gale após terem sido retiradas todas as armas. Tem também um elaborado sistema de espelhos usados para ver a entrada superior de longa distância. Veja também: Cofre de Armas Porta de Isolamento :Artigo principal: Mapa da Porta de Segurança Dentro de O Cisne existem várias portas de isolamento que podem selar uma parte do bunker num modo de "isolamento", de causa e próposito que ainda são desconhecidos. Durante o "isolamento", algumas luzes negras revelam um grande mapa desenhado à mão, na superfície de uma das portas de isolamento. Existem numerosas notações escritas à mão neste mapa. Algumas escritas em Latim, enquanto outras em inglês. As notas estão escritas em diversos sentidos, sugerindo múltiplos autores. As frases em Latim parecem ser mais comentários diversos do que significados importantes sobre o mapa, enquanto a maioria das notas escritas em inglês denotam a localização de estações, um incidente "cryptic", possíveis desligamentos, um sistema Cerberus, uma rede DharmaTel, equações matemáticas, e uma pesquisa zoológica. Após Locke ficar preso sob a porta de isolamento, ele fez uma tentativa de lembrar o que viu desenhando um mapa. Veja também: Geografia oculta do mapa, Anotações ocultas do mapa, Linha do tempo oculta no mapa, Mapa do Locke and O Lockdown Eletromagnetismo ]] :Artigo principal: Eletromagnetismo Em condições normais, O Cisne contém um benéfico campo magnético, mais perceptível próximo ao mural. Uma seção foi selada com concreto e vários pés de espessura (possivelmente após o incidente mencionado no filme de orientação). A fonte magnética por trás do concreto é forte o suficiente para atrair a chave que fica no pescoço de Jack. O Filme de Orientação da Estação O Cisne indica que o propósito inicial era estudar ou regular essas propriedades magnéticas. Em diversas ocasiões, o campo cresceu à enormes forças e resultou em efeitos catastróficos dentro e fora da estação. Abaixo do piso de O Cisne, existe um mecanismo com uma chave de emergência. Parece que a ativação da chave de emergência por Desmond causou uma drástica mudança no campo magnético, resultando na descarga. Encontrados em O Cisne * Livros ** Após todos esses anos ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** Os irmãos Karamazov ** O Terceiro Policial ** A Volta do Parafuso * Contador regressivo ** Hieróglifos * CR 4-81516-23 42 (a substância injetável, desconhecida) * Foto do Desmond * Chave de Emergência * Comida ** Barra de Chocolate Apollo ** Dharma Ranch Dressing ** Pasta de Amendoim * HAZMAT suit * Joshua Tree Print * Discos ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * toca-vinil * Computador * Filme de Orientação do Cisne Curiosidades * "O Cisne" era o nome de um teatro Elizabetano em Londres. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * Instrumentos SWAN (cisne em inglês) são instrumentos que podem ser usados para medir campos magnéticos.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * A constelação de Cygnus é também conhecida como "O Cisne". http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan é um químico e físico inglês. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * HMAS Swan foi um navio australiado lançado ao mar em 16 de dezembro de 1967. O navio agora é uma sucata naval e um recife artifical a 1,3 milhas náuricas de Point Picquet, Australia ocidental. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * O Cisne é uma pequena composição musical para cello e piano do "Carnival of the Animals" de 'Carmille Saint Saens'. * A palavra em sânscrito para cisne é hamsa ou hansa, que soa similar a Hanso. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Cisnes são característicos por sua monogamia em seus relacionamentos--eles sempre são vistos em pares. * Cisnes são venerados em muitas religiões e culturas, especialmente no Hinduismo. E o Cisne é um veículo para muitas Deidades (como a deusa Saraswati). Cisnes são mencioandos várias vezes na literatura Védica, e alguns cisnes são ditos de terem o conhecimento do Supremo Ser Brahma. Dizem que eles residem nos verões do Lago Manasarovar e migram para os Lagos Indianos no inverno, comem Pérolas, e separam leite de água numa mistura de ambos. A iconografia Hindú mostra, tipicamente, o Cisne Mudo. É erronemente suposto por historiadores que a palavra hamsa apenas significa um ganso, já que atualmente cisnes não são mais encontrados na Índia, nem mesmo na maioria dos zoológicos. Entretanto, catálogos ornitológicos classificam claramente diversas espécies de cisnes como pássaros vadios na Índia. Caixa de Pandora Epimeteu disse a Pandora para nunca abrir a caixa que ela havia ganho de Zeus. No entanto, um dia, a curiosidade de Pandora cresceu e ela a abriu, soltando todas as desgraças da humanidade (pragas, tristeza, pobreza, crime, etc.). Uma vez aberta, ela fechou a tempo de manter uma coisa na caixa. O mundo permaneceu desolado por um período indeterminado, até que Pandora "arriscou" revisitar a caixa, ela abriu de novo e a esperança foi perdida. Em LOST, diversas referências são feitas à Caixa de Pandora, uma relacionada à Estação O Cisne: * Hurley pergunta a Locke o que ele acha haver dentro da escotilha. Locke responde "Esperança". * Hurley, após contar a Leonard que ele usou os números para ganhar na loteria, foi dito a ele que ele havia "aberto a caixa". Galeria Imagem:O cisne by projectX23.jpg|Mapa do Cisne em 3 dimensões Image:Lostoctagon2hr.jpg|Logo da Iniciativa Dharma para estação O Cisne Image:Theswaninterior.jpg|Parte do interior da estação Image:CounterZeroHieroglyphic.jpg|Contador Regressivo mostrando hieróglifos Image:Fail_safe_1.jpg|Chave de emergência Image:Swaninside.jpg|Locke, Jack, Kate, e Hurley em O Cisne. Links Externos Mapa do Cisne para CS:Source(Perfeito) Category:Mistérios Category:Estações DharmaCategory:Locais na Ilha